Vector Manipulation
The power to manipulate the vectors of matter and its related energy. Sub-power of Physics Manipulation. Variation of Velocity Manipulation. Also Called * Direction Manipulation * Geometric Vector Alteration * Redirection Manipulation * Refraction Manipulation * Regokinesis * Spatial Vector Transformation Capabilities The user can change the magnitude and the direction (vector) of an object to achieve a desired result. Vectors are typically divided into two main classes: Position (location) and Momentum (kinetic). Position refers to the distance and direction of an object in relation to another object or a region of space. Momentum refers to the speed and direction of an object's motion through space. Manipulating momentum alters the speed and direction (velocity) of an object's travel. Manipulating position alters the distance and direction (displacement) of an object's location, in respects to the location of another object. If the magnitude of an object's vector was absolute zero, it would still count as a vector as it still has a magnitude and a direction. Matter is describable using vectors as each one consists of a state vector: a property of their arrangement in space. By using this fact, a user can theoretically create an "absolute defense" that prevents any harmful vectors from bypassing its boundary (possibly doing so by reversing the direction of kinetic vectors or displacing position vectors as to send the associated object to alternate regions in space). Applications * Absolute Constant Velocity * Absolute Defense by preventing vectors from being able to access the space surrounding the user. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock by redirecting teleportation and time flow vectors. * Acceleration by alter the acceleration of objects by manipulating the force vectors applied to them. * Aversion Field * Centrifugal Force Manipulation * Centripetal Force Manipulation * Deflection by reversing the moving direction of vectors. * Flight by canceling the vectors of gravity or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating weight (gravitational force/pull) vectors. * Kinetic Energy Manipulation by manipulating the kinetic properties of vectors. * Inertia Negation * Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections. * Momentum Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude and direction of momentum vectors. * Power Reflection * Quantum Manipulation by manipulating quantum state vectors. ** Information Manipulation by manipulating the information of vectors inside a physical system. ** Meta Probability Manipulation by selecting a possible (quantum) state vector outcome. ** Space-Time Distortion/Rift by using vectors to distort the space-time continuum. * Sound Manipulation by manipulating the vibration of molecules. * Tactile Telekinesis by manipulating the vectors of oneself. * Telekinetic Regeneration by continue the normal flow of blood despite injuries and closing open wounds. * Teleportation by manipulating the position and momentum vector arrangement of a physical system. * Velocity Manipulation by altering the speed and direction of kinetic vectors. * Vibration Emission by increasing the vibration rate of subatomic vectors. * Wind Manipulation by manipulating the vectors of air molecules. ** Plasma Manipulation by accelerating the vibration of atoms and molecules. ** Razor Wind by concentration the vectors of air molecules into a blade. Associations * Distortion Manipulation * Flow Manipulation * Motion Manipulation * Physical Force Manipulation * Reflection Manipulation * Remote Motion Manipulation * Spatial Direction Manipulation * Telekinesis * Trajectory Manipulation Limitations * May have limited range. * May only be able to affect vectors related to physical objects. * If the user requires to perform calculations to use this ability, Enhanced Intelligence may be needed. ** If the user lacks Enhanced Endurance, their performance of calculations to use this ability, may cause them to suffer from exhaustion and other negative effects. * May only be able to manipulate a certain number of vectors at a time; distraction may put user at risk. * Vulnerable to any harmful effect that is unrelated to vectors. ** This includes Attacks of/from another dimension, Conceptual, Magic and Mental Attacks that have no vectors and attacks that the user cannot properly react to. * If the ability is used to form an automatic reflection field, the opponent can take advantage of it by reversing their attack at the exact moment of contact with the field's area of effect, which tricks it into drawing the attack towards the user and thus allowing it to harm them. * If user does not possess Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence, they will become vulnerable to Deoxygenation. Known Users Manga/Anime * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun/A Certain Scientific Accelerator) * Rensa (A Certain Magical Index) * Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Sale (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo); via Kraft Work * Deep Snow (Rave Master) * Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) Video Games * Vector (Valkyrie Crusade) Comics * Simon Utrecht/Vector (Marvel Comics) TV/Films * Weilan (Mako Mermaids) Gallery File:Accelerator_Awakens.jpg|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) using the active power of his Vector Transformation for many versatile purposes, and can even understand unknown or strange laws hitherto unknown to him and making use of it. File:Father_Redirects_Attack.png|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) controlling the vector of flames to gather it into a ball, and then redirecting it towards the enemy at faster speed and force. Vector Manipulation by Sale.jpg|Sale's Stand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) Kraft Works can control the kinetic vector of objects, such as stopping bullets in midair or redirecting them, and even prevent someone from moving their fingers Vector Manipulation 2 by Sale.jpg|....And even using rocks to walk in mid-air. File:Deep_Snow_Using_Zero_Stream.png|Deep Snow (Rave Master) using the Zero Stream to control the flow of anything that moves, such as rain, wind and bloodstreams, creating many styles of damage. File:Vector_plate.jpg|Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) using her Vector Plate to direct all things with incredible force, such as boosting the force of her kick or moving at tremendous speeds. File:Vector_arrow.jpg|Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) manifesting her Vector Arrows for physical direct attacks.v File:Vector_H.png|Vector (Valkyrie Crusade) can control vectors, living up to her name. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Rare power